


Loving each day [ FICTOBER ]

by Mishtique



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fictober, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishtique/pseuds/Mishtique
Summary: A drabble a day keeps the doctor away. 31 JRen drabbles for each day of october.





	1. Sunday, October 1

Day 1.  “You have merchandise of my favorite anime let’s be friends (or something more because really, you’re hot)”AU

 

Whoever said that there were only ugly nerds needs to fix his definition of ugly, Minki decided when he saw Jonghyuns face.

God made the human while imagining a face like that of Jonghyun, that’s how perfect he was.

But sadly enough Minki goes to a school where “the popular ones” and “the nerds” are an actual thing. Had Minki been more like his other friends he would not give one fuck about labels but as much as he looked like a confident person he really wasn’t. So once his friend Aron found out that Minki was a closet-otaku he forced him to join him to a convention.

Aron, opposite of Minki, wasn’t secretly insecure. He was one of the “popular ones” – Minki still didn’t accept the fact that he lives in a world in which this is a real thing-  but talks quite a bit with the “nerds” and is actually quite friendly with him.

So friendly that Aron and he were (forcedly) joining them to a convention.

Which is the reason why they’re now sitting in the train together with Jonghyun and a few of his friends.

Minki is silent; something he usually isn’t.

He talks a lot.

But that’s at places he’s comfortable.

He’s certainly not comfortable here.

But he survives. He sticks to Aron pretty much the whole day and talks with him, here and there a small word with the others but none with Jonghyun. He wouldn’t dare.

Until he sees Jonghyun returning from one of the boots with- oh my fucking god-  a rare (crazy expensive) figure of his favorite anime and he can’t hold himself back and runs up to the male and asks if he can see.

If he has to believe the look on Jonghyuns face he just gave him the scare of his life and he looks down, feeling guilty. He didn’t want to scare the other.

His chin is held by Jonghyuns big hand and can’t help but look in the others eye.

“No need to look down, Minki-ah. It’s okay. You can have a look at it.” The deep voice of the male makes the butterflies in Minki’s belly go crazy and he has to hold himself back from screaming because holy damn Jonghyun was already hot but he’s even finer from up close.

He wants to stay close with him forever.

What’s he even thinking?

Jonghyun hands him the figure and lets him observe every little detail. He’s in his own little daze until he feels a pair of arms closing around him. He looks up from the figure but Jonghyun isn’t standing there anymore; Jonghyun is standing behind him and the one with his arms around him.

Air touches his air in a way that makes him almost drop the figure when Jonghyun starts whispering in his ear. “I also got something for you.” He turns his heard to give a questionable look at the taller but his present is put in his hands and all his attention is focused on it.

It’s a doujinshi.

A doujinshi of his favourite anime. The same one as the figure.

But the doujinshi is rated.

Not only rated.

It’s rated M, if he has to believe the cover art and the “do not read under the age of 18” in red in a corner of the cover.

“We can try some of these one day, once our relationship has progressed,” is whispered in his ear and Minki can feel his face flush red and has to hold back something that could have been a moan because holy hell who has a voice that sexy.

It takes him a bit time to calm down enough to answer.

A weak “Yes, we can” is everything his clouded mind can come up with and he lets himself be held by Jonghyun, in the middle of the mass of people that are visiting the convention.

(Aron is standing a few meters away, receiving his money because he betted right for once. The way Jonghyun looks at his friend wasn’t unknown to him and he knew the other wouldn’t be able to hold back for long. Unlike his friends. Who now lost a lot of money.)

 


	2. Monday, October 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2; “I was unaware that there was an organized zombie crawl going on and I didn’t realize you were in a costume and I screamed in your face because I truly thought I was facing a zombie invasion” AU

Day 2; “I was unaware that there was an organized zombie crawl going on and I didn’t realize you were in a costume and I screamed in your face because I truly thought I was facing a zombie invasion” AU

The school festival had never really been Minki’s thing.

God knows why he was here then.

He honestly didn’t have anything against festivals or having to socialize at said festivals but he absolutely detested those school festivals. Everyone was running around, stressing about stuff they would usually not care about and taking everyone else down with them.

Something Minki didn’t want to.

So after he escaped his friends he hid in a corner and started scrolling on his social media.

He escaped from Aron, who wanted him to join their maid café – as a fucking maid- god knows what his friend was thinking, Baekho, who wanted him to help selling yogurt and finally Minhyun, who wanted him to help wash cars. In short shorts and a white t-shirt.

He’s starting to suspect his friends of wanting to use him to win that damned competition – who would raise the most money for the school festival.

Thank god there wasn’t a kissing booth or he would have killed himself and asked Aron to hide his body.

He closed his Instagram and started looking through Lookbook for some possible inspiration that could help with tomorrows outfit. He saved some and told himself that he would look further into it once he could escape from this hell.

He closed Lookbook and wanted to scroll through his messages yet a sound took his attention and he looked up, right into the face of a zombie and he screamed his freaking lungs out.

“Wow calm down cutie, I’m not real.”

His screaming stopped and he blinked a few times.

“You’re not real?”

“I’m not real,” the fake zombie answered.

“Oh may fucking god, I’m so sorry for screaming at you. You just scared me a lot and I thought there was an invasion-“ He rambled but the fake zombie cut him off.

“Minki-ah, you don’t need to apologize, it’s ok~ You don’t recognize me, do you?”

He shook his head. He really had no idea who the cosplaying zombie was.

“It’s me Minki-ah, Jonghyun.”

Fuck. He screamed at Jonghyun.

Wait. Pause. The zombie called him cutie.

Jonghyun called him cutie.

If the zombie cosplay hadn’t given him a heart attack yet, this has.

 

(If anybody wants to help me through this month, you can buy me a coffee [here ](http://ko-fi.com/missha)^^)


	3. Tuesday, October 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3; “You work at a haunted house and as I turned the corner you scared me and I’m so very sorry for breaking your nose” AU

Day 3; “You work at a haunted house and as I turned the corner you scared me and I’m so very sorry for breaking your nose” AU

“Come on Minki! If you won’t do it I’ll tell Jonghyun about the crush you have on him!”

“Come on Aron, you can’t do that to me,” Minki whines.

“Oh I can,” and his best friend (aka devil) laughs, “I have his number remember? One text and he’ll know everything.” Minki’s eyes widen and he runs to Aron to snatch the phone out of his hand.

After trying to get the damn phone for five minutes he gives up. “I’ll go into the haunted house!” He gives in but his face says otherwise and Aron almost tells him that he doesn’t have to if it makes him that distressed but then he remembers his promise to Jonghyun and decides he has to withstand Minki’s pouting face for once if he wants to get Minhyuns number from Jonghyun.

“One more condition: you can’t come out crying or you’ll have to ask him for a date!”

Minki looks at the elder with a shocked face. “But what am I getting out of this?!” He really doesn’t see why he should do this because even if he made it out of the haunted house without crying what would he get?

“If you’ll make it out of the haunted house without crying I’ll ask Jonghyun for his number for you. If you lose you’ll gain a possible boyfriend. Look, it’s a win-win situation!” His best friend might be enthusiastic but Minki looks back at him with a deadpan face.

“You and your stupid ideas always.”

He leaves his bag and jacked with Aron and purchases a ticket for the haunted house and joins the other people waiting in the line. The shorter the line gets the more nervous Minki starts to feel.

Haunted houses are really not his thing.

He makes it through the first part of the haunted house without too much crying; there were lockers that suddenly opened with hands sticking out of them that made him run once they opened, a spider that dropped from the ceiling while he was running which made him fall down on his butt and some ghosts here and there. He breathes in relief once he reads a plate that says: “You survived the first part.”

He breathes in and out once more, closes his eyes and walks further with a calm expression.

However, this calm expression doesn’t last for long. A ghost suddenly appears in front of him, giving him the biggest scare till now and Minki punches (self-defence!) the ghost in the face. He slowly retracts his hand and the ghost touches his face with his hand and Minki is suddenly reminded of how the ghost isn’t real. He blinks a few times, letting the thought sink in, but once he sees a red spot appear on the sheet of the “ghost” he starts panicking.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry, let me help you get out of here.”

Minki takes one of the hands of the ghost and gets them out of there (screaming here and there and making the other ghosts look strange at them because why the hell was that client walking with a ghost to the exit?).

The sunlight hits his skin and he lets out a relieved sigh. He turns around and sees that the “ghost” is looking at him and it looks kind of ridiculous with the sheet still on the male so he takes it off the male and gets the biggest shock of the whole walk through the haunted house – it was Jonghyun beneath the sheet.

O lord he punched Jonghyun.

He punched his crush.

(Aron looked amusedly from the side-line and started texting Jonghyun. _I want Minhyuns number.)_


	4. Wednesday, October 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: “We 100% need to pretend to be married on this undercover mission for it to work” AU

Day 4: “We 100% need to pretend to be married on this undercover mission for it to work” AU

“So, you guys do understand how important this mission is for this organization? If we want to get upgraded to the status of an official organization we need to complete it without any mistakes. And in order to do this, you will need to go undercover as a married couple,” Minhyun finishes his talk and looks up to see his best men looking at him with a “what the hell are you thinking” face.

“Boss, this is an infiltration mission. Why would we need to be going as a married couple?” Minki asks. “Your mission starts at a dining party, being married would explain why you guys are going together,” Minhyun reasons. Minki just closes his eyes, lets out an irritated huff and turns around so he lay his head on Jonghyuns shoulder. “Are you gonna tell him or am I?” He asks his current pillow and doesn’t even lift up his head.

“I’ll do it,” replies his pillow and then starts speaking to his boss again. “Boss, friends go to dinner parties together too. There is no reason for us to act like a married couple, next to that, isn’t it usually Jeonghan and Seungcheols job to be the married couple? Why are you sending us?”

Minhyun rolled his eyes. He is the boss in this goddamn organization yet is own men are too stubborn to listen to orders. “You both know that Jeonghan and Seungcheol are fully enjoying their holiday fucking each other and there is no way I want to interrupt that mess. Like I said before, and then you both understood it perfectly, this is important and I want my best men completing it. End of the discussion. You both are dismissed.”

Minki shoots him a dirty look, seriously, if looks were as deathly as bullets he would have been dead already, and turns around to walk out of the door. Jonghyun has at least some respect for him and bows before running after Minki.

Minhyun doesn’t miss how Jonghyun catches Minki’s hand and, later, when he’s looking out of his glass walls over the streets, walk out of the building, holding hands.

At least he can still correct some things before he has to leave.

-x-

The bullet hits the man perfectly in the heart. There wasn’t any other result expected since the shooter was Jonghyun, one that was already fully trained before anyone else even joined the organization. “Mission complete,” he says into the mic that’s on the sleeve of his shirt and his earbud creaks a bit before he hears Minki’s voice: “Almost done,” – a bang that’s highly possible to be a gunshot is heard – “Correction, done.”

He stands up and wipes off the dirt that got on his clothes when he laid on the floor. Checking once more that there’s indeed nobody in the area, he walks to the dead body and hides it in the bushes. Nobody comes in this area anyway and the cleaning team will be here as soon as possible so he knew he didn’t need to worry.

“Minki, you’re at the back entrance?” He asks.

A hum is the only response he gets.

“I’ll see you in a bit then.”

-x-

Minki falls down on the bed, panting hard, and Jonghyun doesn’t follow much later. The smaller curls up and Jonghyun smiles at the sight, wrapping the boy in his arms. “I’m happy Minhyun send us on our last mission together,” he mutters and the younger nodded. “He might have talked happily about getting promoted to an official organization but we all know what will happen to him and to us,” Minki says. A silence follows.

“At least Baekho will be able to lead the younger ones together with Aron. Jeonghan and Seungcheol aren’t little children anymore either, they know how to handle the others,” Jonghyun says.

Minki turns his naked body around once more, now facing Jonghyun, and gives Jonghyun kisses all over his face. “We did things for which we will need to take responsibility in the end, and that end is now. We can’t do anything about it. At least we ended together,”  Minki says, but even though he says that Jonghyun can feel the tears of his lover streaming down his chest.

Minki pushes his body closer to Jonghyun and they hold each other with more need than ever before.

-x-

Every member of the – now official – organization is present, even the old members like Raina and her old partners are, who stepped down from doing missions years ago. “You all know about the news that we are now an official organization that will be working for the government,” Minhyun starts his speech and confirmations are heard in the crowd, “but this also means I will be stepping down.”

Sure, Minki and Jonghyun knew about this, but the others didn’t. They had joined Minhyun before everyone else did and while the girls were there at that moment too, they haven’t been up to date with the organizations since they were on non-active. “Baekho and Aron will take the lead in the organization and will train Jeonghan and Seungcheol until they are ready to take over. Please accept them as your new leaders by then. With me leaving, there will be also Jonghyun and Minki leaving. I hope everyone respects the decisions that are announced today. Have a good night.”

If the crowd wasn’t already surprised by the news they were shocked by now – Jonghyun and Minki had worked for the organization and been partners for what felt for many since the start of the organization and they were suddenly leaving, something that nobody had seen coming.

When they wanted to ask the partners for an explanation they were long gone.

-x-

Three years since they left and Seungcheol was reading through reports of old missions. Nothing caught his eye and he was getting more bored as time passed until one report about a certain couple caught his eye.

“Jeonghan, come to the office,” he called through the intercom and the door banged open, not even one second later.

“Read this,” he shoves the report at Jeonghan, “It’ll explain everything.”

 

(It's kind of a mess, but longer that it was supposed to be. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Also, happy bday to the angel of Seventeen!)


	5. Thursday, October 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: “I may have brought my pet to school by accident and it may have escaped you have to help me”AU

Day 5: “I may have brought my pet to school by accident and it may have escaped you have to help me”AU

(or the fic that my amazing friend @hildaz gave me ideas for)

“Can you give me your math homework for a bit?” Minhyun asks him when they enter the school gates. Jonghyun rolls his eyes. “You didn’t do it again?” he asks but while his voice sounds disapproving he opens his bag to fish out his math notebook, only to end up touching something furry, something strangely familiar.

 Jonghyun actually almost breaks his neck looking over his shoulder to confirm that his suspicion was right. His oh-so-sweet rabbit was casually sitting in his backpack and while his rabbit was calm, Jonghyun was freaking out. How is he supposed to explain this to his teachers?

He starts rambling about it to Minhyun and he is so into it that he doesn’t notice that his best friend has been trying to get his attention for a few seconds already. “What?!” he asks once he finally noticed Minhyuns pathetic try.

“While you were stressing about your rabbit, it decided to talk a walk and went that way.”

-x-

It was Minki’s first day at his new school and he was not liking how it’s going. Out of all things he wanted to do on his first day, getting lost was one of the last, yet one of the first to happen. He destroyed the paper on which the secretary had written down a “map”, but it was useless; Minki couldn’t recognize anything of it. He kicks it out of frustration, but his eyes widen when he sees where the wad of paper lands. The white paper now lays next to an equally white rabbit.

And it’s absolutely adorable.

His frustration disappears at the sight of it and he slowly walks closer to it, careful not to make too much sound. The rabbit doesn’t try to escape from his hold to his surprise and he can’t help but hold it even closer, cooing about how cute it is.

He was standing in between the two school buildings with a rabbit in his hands and he knows it’s useless to still go to class; the bell had signalled that the lessons started already 10 minutes ago. If he is gonna be even later he can just skip and enjoy the company of this adorable rabbit.

He walks towards the school park with the rabbit still in his arms, afraid that if he’ll let it walk on its own that it won’t follow him.  When he finds a place that is to his liking, he sits down with the rabbit laying on his legs. For some reason, it doesn’t even try to move away and Minki doesn’t complain, enjoying the warmth the rabbit gives off.

-x-

Jonghyun arrives to see a sight he wouldn’t hesitate to call heavenly; the sun shines down on the most pretty boy he has seen and makes his rabbit's fur look like sunrays themselves.

“I guess this is what you call love,” he mutters to himself and sits down a few meters away from them, quietly observing them both.


	6. Friday, October 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: 'My pet really hates your pet’ AU

Day 6: 'My pet really hates your pet’ AU

Aka the day I’m writing after my dad fed me and my best friend shots

“Are you planning on telling me why the hell your dog that came from hell is chasing after my sweet cat?” Minki asked his dear, (oh so fucking hot), neighbor that’s currently standing next to him. Said oh-so-fucking hot neighbor looks at him, raises his eyebrow and crosses his arm. Jonghyun does all that while not breaking eye contact with Minki and he has to admit that it’s starting to creep him out.

“Minki-ah, if you would have been smart enough to close the door to your garden this all wouldn’t have happened,” Jonghyun says. Minki raises both his eyebrows this time, daring his neighbor to say something like that again. “Excuse me? Your dog wouldn’t have entered my house if it wouldn’t have been in my backyard in the first place! Keep your dog in your own territory, goddamnit.”

Sigh. Minki already had a long day and this situation with his neighbor really isn’t making it any better. Work had been hell, his boss was mad at everyone that had done anything wrong in the past 24 hours (yes, even existing has been one of those mistakes), the train had no places left to sit on after said horrible day at work and after standing for one hour he arrived at his home to see that his oh-so-sweet cat, together with that disgusting dog of his neighbour, made a mess of his place.

While Minki had been silently fuming about everything that was going wrong today, Jonghyun was chuckling. Observing the younger was quite funny, his eyes showed everything which he was thinking so he didn’t even need to hear him talk to be able to know what was going on in his eyes.

The shorter was still thinking after such a long time and Jonghyun chuckled once again, knowing that Minki probably forgot that he wasn’t alone anymore.

Minki was shaken from his madness by lips touching his own and he closed his eyes, responding with just as much eagerness as Jonghyun started it.

“You’re lucky I don’t hate you as much as my cat hates your dog.”

(I blame all the mistakes on the alcohol)


	7. Saturday, October 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: “We had a sleepover and I woke up earlier than you so I wanted to grab something to eat and why the actual fuck are there so many blood packs in there” AU

Day 7: “We had a sleepover and I woke up earlier than you so I wanted to grab something to eat and why the actual fuck are there so many blood packs in there” AU

Minki slowly opens his eyes but closes them as soon as he sees that there isn’t one bit of light yet. He snuggles closer to Jonghyun, with who he is sharing the bed. It is cold outside of the covers and Minki is happy that he has another source of warmth next to the bedsheets because those aren’t enough to keep him warm.

“Minki-ah, keep still for a bit,” says the voice, speaking softly, but it still scares him since it’s closer to his ear than he expected it to be. Minki doesn’t have the energy to fully reply so he just nods, snuggling even closer (or at least he thinks he does, he isn’t sure it’s even possible) and Jonghyun wraps his arms around him.

He really tries to keep still since Jonghyun already fell sleep again but he can’t; his mind is tired yet not tired enough to let him sleep. Maybe some food will do me good. He unwraps himself out of Jonghyuns hold and sits up right, letting his feed touch the cold floor. A shiver runs over his body but he forces himself to leave the warmth of the bed.

He smiles after tucking in his boyfriend and tiptoes to the kitchen.

“What to eat, what to eat,” he mutters to himself.

He looks through the kitchen cabinets and when he finds some oatmeal he decides that hot milk to go with it wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Finding a bowl and a spoon too, he puts them all on the kitchen table.

Now let’s hope his sweetheart actually has milk or his whole plan would fail.

Looking through the refrigerator he finds white bottles and he assumes it’s milk. Milk doesn’t grace the label but Minki shrugs it off, maybe Jonghyun gets his milk from the farm, those usually don’t use labels and such. He closes the refrigerator, humming, happy that he could finalize his plan.

He sits down, puts oatmeal in his bowl and then opens the milk bottle, pouring the milk in the bowl too but once he sees that the liquid that he expected to be milk is dark red he lets the bottle fall into pieces, the blood colouring everything red and the glass makes he himself bleed too.

His eyes widen once he notices that his own blood is the same colour as the liquid, his breathing getting shorter but harder.

“Minki.”

His body is being shaken by his boyfriend and he looks op, right into Jonghyuns eyes.

Normally he would have liked being so close with his other half, loving looking at the face that was made by god, but now the face he loves so much scares him and he flinches away.

A hurt look flashes through Jonghyuns eyes and he bites his lip. Minki doesn’t do anything but stare.

“I can explain,” Jonghyun says.

Minki’s breathe evens out and he feels as if his brain started working again.

“Blood. There was blood in the bottle. Blood. Jonghyun why do you have bottles of blood in your fridge?!”

Jonghyun doesn’t immediately reply, he just takes Minki’s hand in his own and leads him to the living room. They sit down on the couch, Minki in between the legs of Jonghyun, his back against the other’s  chest.

“I need the blood to stay sane,” Jonghyun starts, “If I wouldn’t drink the blood out of those bottles I would have attacked you already twice by the time we would have started dating and probably killed you before we would be able to get where we are now.”

Minki doesn’t say anything, but the knowledge that his boyfriend did it in order to keep him safe made him feel warm.

“Why didn’t you say anything about it?”

Jonghyun lays his head down on his shoulder, dangerously close to his neck, and Minki holds his breath. “Don’t worry Minki, I won’t do anything to you,” Jonghyun whispers in his ear. The pair of arms that wrapped around him this morning is once again wrapped around him, but this time it gives him more of a caged feeling than a safe one. They stay like that for almost an hour and when Minki finally relaxes, when Jonghyun knows his boyfriend feels safe in his arms again, he continues talking.

“I wanted to wait till I was sure you wouldn’t leave me because of it. I would rather hide the horrible part of me than have you leave me.”


	8. Sunday, October 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: “We’ve been mutually following on tumblr and I think I might be in love with you, but you just uploaded a picture of your significant other” AU

(aka the first time I wrote JRen angst and it turned out to be way longer than I planned)(special thanks to my dear friends Aliya and Abe ♥)

 

Day 8: “We’ve been mutually following on tumblr and I think I might be in love with you, but you just uploaded a picture of your significant other” AU

“Bom, bom, bom, bom mhm,” Minki hums, the music so loud through his speakers that he could barely his own voice but he didn’t mind.

Earlier this morning he had moved his desk and now it’s in front of the biggest window in his room, so when he can’t focus on his work he can stare outside, watching the leaves fall down, leaving the threes one for one.

The song talks about a coupling meeting in spring, a meeting as happy as the song sounds. But spring goes on as does life and while one can the other can’t. Minki huffs, real love doesn’t last for long anyways, what good is singing about it. And he prefers fall over spring anyways.

He starts his laptop and counts the leaves that are falling down to the ground, mentally saying 14 at the same time as the windows tune (which he can dream by now) is heard through his music, indicating that it’s done starting.

The Tumblr notifications are the first thing he looks at and he scrolls down to start at the oldest; he notices that his favourite blog – RoyalWarTurtle – has been posting quite a lot and he doesn’t mind at all. It’s a blog that posts about quite a lot of different things, which explains why it’s so crazy popular, but it doesn’t explain why the “Junor Royal” – as the admin of RoyalWarTurtle calls himself – found his blog, one full with fashion, aesthetics and lady gaga, good enough to not only follow back but also talk to him.

The first time Junior Royal had pm’ed him he had freaked out, not knowing to do, but as weeks went by they got more comfortable. However, their conversations never went further than talking about each other’s latest post or a recent event making Minki unable to explain himself when his best friend asks why he has a crush on the admin.

He likes and reblogs two of Junior Royal’s posts and then comes across the reason why he has so many post notifications from the male: he had done an “ask the admin” and publicly answered all of them, something he doesn’t usually do.

Minki shifts his position to a more comfortable one and starts reading.

Anonymous:

How old are you?

RoyalWarTurtle replied:

I’m of the age that I should start acting like an adult, choose an university and stop hanging around on platforms like Tumblr. I’m 18.

He already knew that the male was 18, it was one of the basic things you learn when you start having a conversation with someone. It secretly makes him happy that he knows things about Junior Royal – or Royalli, as he has started calling him one he found out that typing Junior Royal every time was too much unnecessary work – that his other followers don’t know. The happy feeling is replaced as soon as it came by a nagging feeling that’s caused by the “choose an university”.

He still hasn’t chosen his. He knew what he wanted but his mom didn’t agree and he wasn’t that much of a rebel that he would just sign up at a university that his mom didn’t approve of. His mom wasn’t the only one that told him that he needed to choose a different one either, when his mom started about the topic, his friends agreed and Minki wanted to cry every time it happened.

His friends are supposed to support him with issues like this yet everyone arounds him acts like Minki is just dumbly following his heart and not using his brain. Just thinking about it makes him tear up out of frustration already so he shakes his head and starts reading the next question.

And so he spends a whole hour reading posts that make him smile.

Until he reads the last one.

Anonymous:

Do you have a boy/girlfriend?

RoyalWarTurtle replied:

Hehe, yes! I have been dating my boyfriend for a year and an half already and we’re really happy. Here is a picture of me and Minnie:

[ picture of Minhyun and Jonghyun ]

Minki can feel his heart break. He doesn’t even know what he expected. Maybe he thought he would have a chance with Jonghyun. A weak smile graces his face, he looks at his own reflection on his laptop screen that layers over that of “Minnie” and a sob escapes. He knows he never had a chance – why would he? Their conversations never went that far that the other would have developed anything for him. The sobs become too hard to hold back and he’s downright weeping.

It’s only now that he notices the song that’s playing. His speakers were still playing as loud as before but for some reason it felt like the whole world was put on mute until he heard the words love and he couldn’t handle it anymore, pulling the plug out of the speaker out of the socket.

Now he only hears his own crying. He doesn’t know what’s worse.

The scenery suddenly wasn’t as peaceful as before. It was sad. The leaves were leaving the tree like his friends and family are leaving him. They don’t even leave physical but they might have just as well, that’s how lonely he feels.

His laptop is closed with a bang and he lets himself fall down on his bed with the same aggression, one out of sadness, as he closed the laptop.

Sleeping was not one of his favourite things, Minki thought it was a way of wasting time, but now he welcomes it with open arms and hopes he doesn’t wake up.

-x-

Jonghyun didn’t notice any difference at first. His posts still got as much love as always, if not even more. RunnyBunny hadn’t messaged him in a few days but Jonghyun assumed he was busy. After two weeks he started to worry. FunnyBunny, or Ren, as Jonghyun learned, always liked his stuff even though tho it was two days late and usually reblogged with a funny caption but the familiar “FunnyBunny” captions weren’t there.

Even his followers, of which many followed both him and Ren, have submitted asks inquiring about the other’s inactivity and after waiting for another week, Jonghyun couldn’t handle it anymore. He pm’ed Aron, owner of YoungMindInAnOldBody. He knew the male knew Ren personally and he himself  had talked with Aron quite a few times too, so they weren’t totally unfamiliar with each other.

RoyalWarTurtle:

Hey Aron! Haven’t talked to you in a long time. A small question: have you heard from Ren since he went MIA on tumblr? I haven’t heard anything from him in weeks and I am worried…

Unlike usual, he actually had to wait for a reply. Aron was known for replying, like, in a minute after you sent him a message and it wasn’t night so it was strange.

YoungMindInAnOldBody:

Damn right you should be for all that you did.

Jonghyun stares at his screen for a few minutes. He wasn’t used to Aron being this cute, especially since he was known as one of the funniest and warm people in the gaming part of tumblr, and had no idea what he did to deserve this.

RoyalWarTurtle:

I’m sorry but what did I miss?

The next reply didn’t take as long.

YoungMindInAnOldBody:

It’s a long story.

But you know what, I’m not even going to tell you.

Find it out yourself!

This was getting stranger with every text and Jonghyun really has no idea what the other was talking about.

RoyalWarTurtle:

Aron, I really don’t know what’s going on.

I would find it out myself if I could but you’re the only one that knows him irl, not me.

YoungMindInAnOldBody:

[ address ]

That’s it. Go there and find out yourself.

Don’t text me until you went there and heard the story yourself.

So Jonghyun did.

Ren didn’t live on the other side of the world, thank god. It was two hours by train and the train was quite empty on the Sunday that Jonghyun went to search for Ren.

Getting to Ren’s city wasn’t so hard.

Finding Ren’s house was.

His sense of direction was horrible but after asking 3 strangers for the direction, he stands in front of a house which address matched with the one on his phone.

It’s drizzling outside and Jonghyun breaths in the smell of rain. Time to go in.

The doorbell rings three times before a woman opens the door. Her face doesn’t show any signs of aging but her eyes give off a feeling that makes you think she has lived through and survived multiple wars.

“Good,” the woman looks on her wristwatch, “Morning. How can I help you?”

“Good morning Miss. I’m Jonghyun and I’m looking for Ren-,” the woman gives him a confused look and Jonghyun notices the mistake he made, “I mean Minki. I’m looking for Choi Minki.”

He meets the woman’s eyes again and this time there isn’t confusion, there’s sadness.

“Come inside son, it’s raining.”

-x-

When Miss Choi, as she introduced herself, has given him a cup of coffee she sits down on the only other chair, in front of him.

“How do you know Minki?” she asks.

Jonghyun takes a sip from his coffee. “I’m a friend of Minki,” he starts, but he realizes it would be better to tell the whole truth. “I’m an online friend of Minki,” he tries again. “We met on tumblr and already know each other for a year. He stopped being online 3 weeks ago and I asked a friend of us, Aron” a flash of recognition goes through miss Choi’s eyes, “if he knew what happened to Minki. He send me here to find out the story myself.”

Miss Choi replies with an “ah” but doesn’t look like she’s going to say any more so Jonghyun takes the initiative.

“Could I speak with Minki?”

Tears suddenly gather in Miss Choi’s eyes. “If I could I would let you with all my heart, my boy, but Minki is no more. He committed suicide two weeks ago.” Her voice cracks and the tears start streaming down.

Jonghyun feels sick. He feels as if someone just punched him in the face.

He doesn’t feel anymore.

“He left something for you, Jonghyun,” Miss Choi says, once she stops crying. “Let me get it for you.”

It’s a diary with the signs of being used. “Read it. If you want to talk after finishing it, you can come visit it. I haven’t read it, I couldn’t get myself to do so, but since you’re his friend you deserve to read this.”

And so he does.

He reads on his way back, crying in the train, the train in which are more people than earlier, all staring at and whispering about the boy that’s crying while reading.

He reads when he gets home and doesn’t reply when his mom asks what’s wrong. He just keeps reading.

-x-

His followers finally get a notification of his post again. They’re all excited, sprinkled with worry, since Junior Royal has never been away for so long without any notice.

When they see the post it’s not what they were expecting. It’s no “Hey I’m back! I was gone because…” or a “new gaming walk through” post. None of that all. It was a text post, one called “online friends”.

It started about how one should keep all his friends near and dear, even his online ones.

In the middle, “online friends” suddenly changed to “Ren”, owner of FunnyBunny.

It explained both of their absence.

It almost ended with the notice that FunnyBunny would never return to tumblr, Junior Royal said they deserve to know that, so they wouldn’t wait for something that couldn’t return anymore.

It did end with a notice that he would be on hiatus until he wasn’t mourning anymore.

-x-

“You finished reading, my boy?” Miss Choi asks. Jonghyun can’t get himself to look the older woman in the eye, he keeps staring at his hands around the diary. He hands the diary to the woman, visibly surprising her.

“Why don’t you keep it?”

“I’m sorry Miss Choi, I’m not worth it. I am so incredibly sorry.”

And he breaks down.


	9. Monday, October 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: “I found your tumblr but you don’t know and urg now you’re posting about your crush on this cute person oh wait is that me” AU

aka the day I'm freezing, tired and my looks show how I feel.

Also waking up at 5 tomorrow for nu'est's comeback,, I love time differences. 

No but legit I'm hella exited for the comeback and I've ordered four albums already and a melon pass to stream~

 

Day 9: “I found your tumblr but you don’t know and urg now you’re posting about your crush on this cute person oh wait is that me” AU

There are times that Jonghyun just wants to slap Minki’s phone out of the maknae’s hand.

Sure, before produce 101 he would have dismissed it since they didn’t have much to do anyways. This however, is a new situation. A situation in which they’re popular and Jonghyun still can’t believe it. Their songs chart every time their love’s hold a streaming event, their fanmeetings were sold out faster than they could dream and the sales of anything nu’est related skyrocketed.

Jonghyun felt like they were in a dream. Yet this was reality and in order to keep this reality like it was they would have to work even harder than they already do.

They got a 10-minute break and Minki is spending every second of it on his phone. Jonghyun rolls his eyes at the sight at takes action. Patient leader his ass, he is no saint.

“Minki, what are you doing on that phone 24/7?” He asks. The younger looks up, surprise on his face visible. Probably because his voice was harsher than he was used to and Jonghyun already regrets his decision.

“Ah sorry Jonghyun, I was checking my tumblr,” he replies.

“Tumblr?” He wanted to be shocked about the fact that the younger had one (even though he himself has one) but mentally facepalmed himself. Of course he had.

“Heh yeah,” replies Minki and he mutters his url yet Jonghyun couldn’t catch it.

“Wait, say that again. I got tumblr too. Let me follow you.” He knows the younger knows he’ll monitor him through it (Minki isn’t that good at expressing his feelings so Jonghyun needs to get it out of him by other methods from time to time).

“It’s kinda a stupid name but it’s SmolAndCuteOtherwurldBunny.”

Jonghyun has to try searching the url multiple times since it’s so long that he keeps making mistakes but once he got it he follows it.

“Followed you,” he says and Minki smiles back at him.

Time for business.

-x-

Later that night, when Minki is already sleeping, Jonghyun decides it’s the right time to go through Minki’s tumblr. It’s not as if he’s afraid that Minki posts bad stuff or anything, just to see if he has anything bothering him. Nothing strange and he likes some stuff here and there until he comes across a post called “crush” and he reads, reads it all and it leaves him shocked. He sees that Minki tagged the post with “blondie rambling about his crush” and goes through all the posts with the hashtag.

It leaves him speechless.

He knew the smaller had feelings for him, just like he had for him, but they both never acted on it, afraid they would somehow ruin their reputation as idols.

Jonghyun is reading for almost two hours and once he finished reading the last one he decides that he can’t just ignore it and has to take action.

He’s lucky, the next morning they’re the only two eating breakfast in the dorms.

“Minki-ah, maybe you should delete the posts about your crush before letting your crush follow you.”

It makes Minki choke on his cereal and the boy struggles to keep breathing.

“You actually read it?!”


	10. Tuesday, October 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: “I was looking at my new followers and I think you were my crush that moved away in fourth grade” AU

Day 10: “I was looking at my new followers and I think you were my crush that moved away in fourth grade” AU

THE DAY NU'EST SAVED THE WORLD WITH THEIR COMEBACK AND BECAME #1 ON MELON

aka the day I really want to throw up because midterms are killing me

To say that Minki was a “big” Instagram account would be exaggerating.

To say that Minki has a few followers would be a lie too.

Not that it mattered to Minki.

He was more than content with his 30K followers and the amazing support they gave him. Really, numbers of followers, likes and comments were just a plus of the whole thing. The support what matters the most for him were the people dm’ing him how his pictures or art made them happy or cry- a comment like that would make him happy too, but these days the “fff” of “lfl” was too common to make him check out every comment.

He did check his new followers regularly though. You would think that when one reaches that amount of followers they wouldn’t do that anymore, but his best friend has had some bad experience with some of them so Minki keeps check of who follows him.

(Any 18+ account is blocked as soon as he sees it – be it naked (hot) women/men, hardcore porn or drawn sex – he doesn’t need stuff like that in his comment section.)

His lives are fun too. He usually does it around nine, a lot of people are on then and he interacts with them.

He does them at midnight too though. Not for his followers, just for himself. It’s at times when his brain doesn’t give him enough silence and the internet gives him more trouble than it’s worth that he just talks. He talks about everything that bothers him, till he runs out of words and starts with the tears.

Normally nobody watches. That’s not strange.

He usually has those at four at night so everyone is sleeping.

It’s nice actually, talking with the feeling that you’re talking with someone but without anyone judging you.

That’s until one person starts watching his live at freaking 4 am. He doesn’t mind.

But then he starts noticing him more; he likes, comments short but sweet things and shows up every time he does a live at night.

It stays like that for a time and Minki honestly didn’t think of checking out the page: he looks ok so why check it?

That’s until the person starts commenting on his live, replying to what Minki is telling and the conversation goes on for hours. Every night.

That’s the moment Minki does check out the page.

And he finds out that it’s his crush from back then. Maybe it’s time to DM him.


	11. Wednesday, October 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: “I see you every year at Halloween with the best costume ever (though always the same one) and we exchanged numbers and became internet buddies but why won’t you accept to meet face to face any other days.”

Day 11: “I see you every year at Halloween with the best costume ever (though always the same one) and we exchanged numbers and became internet buddies but why won’t you accept to meet face to face any other days.”

It started as an accident. Jonghyun had dressed up as a Pokémon master for the Halloween party and Minki had gone as a bunny that looked almost suspiciously like that one bunny Pokémon and so they were dubbed the Pokémon couple. It had been awkward at first; they had never talked to each other before and they already were a “couple” but they got along really well and the awkwardness disappeared in the blink of an eye. Not that either minded. Now the awkwardness was gone they were way more comfortable than imagined which made them talk all night and it ended up with exchanging numbers.

And they would see each other at every dress-up party they were invited to. Honestly, it wasn’t that surprising since they had like, the same friends, and it was strange that they had never met before. Next, to seeing each other at the dress-up parties they texted a lot with each other and became internet buddies.

To be honest, their texts were about everything and nothing. Some nights they would just discuss the best walkthrough of games and other times they would talk about anything that bothered them.

It’s just that they never met face to face other than at those parties. It was their second Halloween together when Minki brought it up.

“Ya, Jonghyun,” he began, “Why don’t we ever meet outside these parties?”

It had kept Jonghyun silent for a while and it started to make the younger afraid. What if the older don’t want to meet up? What if the older actually disliked him and only saw him as a bother that he couldn’t get rid of?

“You’re right,” Jonghyun replied, agreeing. He agreed but didn’t purpose that they would meet another time so Minki just kept silent. He really didn’t want to bother the older any more than he already did.

“Shall we get some more drinks?” Minki asked and already stood up without knowing if the older wanted to. He himself was getting some anyway since his working brain was making him worry about everything and some drinks would really do his brain good to shut up. “Just bring me something not too strong please,” Jonghyun requested and Minki nodded before leaving, indicating that had heard him.

The walk to the bar wasn’t exactly easy nor pleasant; a lot of people knew Minki and a lot of those people were drunk already (remind him later that he needs to find himself some new friends later) so every time someone recognized him they felt the need to talk to him, hug him or sometimes even kiss him. What he didn’t know was that Jonghyun was fuming, back where they sat, looking at how everyone touched hís Minki. Minki just brushed off the people and requested a cola Bacardi and one sex on the beach before going on this journey back.

They talked, drank and laughed. Minki was mentally planning their first date that wouldn’t be on a Halloween party. Little did he know that Jonghyun was planning on taking him home.

 

(I'm not exaggarating when I say that sex on the beach and cola Bacardi are amazing drinks)

(ALSO NU'EST IS LIKE, CHARTING REALLY WELL, LIKE BECOMING #1 ON MELON TWICE ALREADY I LOVE HOW MY STREAMING IS PAYING OF)


	12. Thursday, October 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: “I like your Tumblr a lot but I’m afraid to come of Anonymous because you’re so cool and Im trash’ AU

Day 12: “I like your Tumblr a lot but I’m afraid to come of Anonymous because you’re so cool and Im trash’ AU

 

Onibugi is one of those big Tumblr accounts that everybody knew and didn’t have one hater. How he did it was a question for many who tried too. Maybe it is his angelic looks that featured his followers’ dashboard every time he got 1k of followers more or maybe it is the poems he writes that attract the intellectual part of Tumblr too, getting followers who couldn’t be reached by other accounts.

 

Onibugi is nice to everyone; be it those big accounts or any follower of him. Asks are something he always answered and everyone got his own tag.

 

That’s how his followers learnt of “ThatShyBunny”.

 

It was a tag for someone that was always anonymous; it had been going on for a year already and for some, it felt like a fic of which they got an update every time ThatShyBunny send in an ask.

 

Those who were new followers of Onibugi would ask questions about who he was and other followers would direct them to the tag of “ThatShyBunny” and some would even send in asks for Onibugi about ThatShyBunny. Whenever Onibugi got any of those he would just reply with: “Shy bunny, this one is for you”. It wouldn’t take long until another ask had arrived from ThatShyBunny, replying to the ask for him and Onibugi would just link the person who had originally asked it.

 

Now you can roll your eyes and ask why the hell ThatShyBunny just wouldn’t stop hiding from anonymous and actually reply to the asks himself on his own account and when someone was actually brave (read: slightly rude) enough to ask it they got a reply that was something along the lines of “I’ve grown to like it this way” and the only thing Onibugi did was agree.

 

There was one day that Onibugi posted something that was not a beautiful self-taken picture, no intellectual poem nor a selca to celebrate another thousand followers.

 

It was a short text post.

 

“Oh, sometimes I wonder,

 

I wonder where my,

 

Where my sweet,

 

Oh, so sweet bunny is.”

 

An unanswered ask was posted not too long after that.

 

“Behind you.”

 

Later they revealed that Minki, the owner of ThatShyBunny actually knew Jonghyun, admin of Onibugi, knew him in real but was too shy to do something about it. When asked why he was so shy he answered (like always, through ask) “that he was trash and Jonghyun was nice”.

 

 

Now they’re dating and the asks still never stopped. 


	13. Friday, October 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: “I’m a prince from a small country nobody’s heard of and I’m in college pretending not to be royal and you’re another student who’s always calling me out on my bs” AU

Day 13: “I’m a prince from a small country nobody’s heard of and I’m in college pretending not to be royal and you’re another student who’s always calling me out on my bs” AU

“How do people live like this?” asks Minki to himself when he’s trying to find a place to sit in the crazy busy bus.

Really. He isn’t made for this.

Just because the country that he is a crown prince to is not well known doesn’t mean that he should lower himself to a level like this and has to take the public transport, let alone this low-quality kind.

Really, his own country’s transport for the few homeless they had was better than this.

(No really, to make sure that homeless people would be able to get the help they would possible need they are given a pass that has a bit money on it for transport until they’re able to support themselves again.)

People are pushing against each other and Minki really can’t stand it- “Could you all just stop pushing for one damn second?” His elbow ‘accidently’ pokes in the sides of people that are still pushing to let them know that he really isn’t kidding.

“Minki-ah, you are no royalty, can you stop hurting the people around you? We’re all just trying to ride this bus,” a voice behind him pops up and he feels like his soul leaves his body for a second. He turns around to look into the chest of a male and after looking up he recognizes Jonghyun, one of his old classmates.

“You have no idea how wrong you are,” Minki mutters and he rolls his eyes. “Well I apologise, Jonghyun-hyung,” and with that, he turns around again.

A pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and even though he struggles he can’t get out. A breath touches his ear and he shudders, “Minki-ah, I know you’re a prince of that country in the middle of nowhere but you’ll have to accept that nobody but me will treat you like royalty here.”

 

(did anyone get that pun?)


	14. Saturday, October 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: “You sit in front of me in lecture and you make the cutest faces when you’re confused or thinking hard and oh man class is over what did the professor even talk about today I really need to change seats or stop starting” AU

Day 14: “You sit in front of me in lecture and you make the cutest faces when you’re confused or thinking hard and oh man class is over what did the professor even talk about today I really need to change seats or stop starting” AU

Minki sits on his usual place: the second row, third chair from the left side. There are two people on his left side, none of which he knows, not even after all those lessons, and five on his other side. He talks a bit with the person on his right side, you know, the casual stuff about how much the homework was, how hard the slides were to study and that they’ll possibly fail the next test. You know, the usual.

But, just like he’s sitting at his usual place, he can feel the usual pair of eyes on him. He doesn’t look around to see who it is. He knows. It’s just that the owner of those eyes doesn’t know he knows.

Jonghyun settles in between his friends who are still laughing about some bad joke. His book is opened and his notebook together with his finest pencil lays in front of him but he doesn’t pay them attention, letting his eyes rest on the back he could recognize even if he was blind.

Minki’s back is small and his shoulders everything but broad, his hair that flows down till his shoulders shining blond. The boy is a living doll. A living doll that has trouble with understanding the business class that was currently starting.

When the professor starts talking, Minki starts writing. Jonghyun doesn’t. He just watches Minki make the notes he should be making too and he had to keep himself from chuckling when the boy he is not-so-softly whispering to the boy next to him about how he has no idea what the professor is trying to say. He can’t hold his chuckle back when the boy almost rips a page out of his notebook when turning the page, probably out of frustration, which makes his friends look strangely at him.

“What the hell is so funny about calculating?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

The class finishes and when Jonghyun sees Minki’s notebook full newly written notes getting closed he looks down at his own notebook, blank page staring back at him.

Shit.

Maybe he should have paid attention to what the man had said instead of watching Minki.

To his surprise, he gets approached by the smaller after the lecture.

“Next time you can sit next to me, I’ll share my notes with you and you can explain what the words I wrote down actually mean.”


	15. Sunday, October 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: “I don’t like dressing out in front of people in the locker room can you cover me from now on” AU

Insecure!Minki and SavingAngel!Jonghyun (this could also happen in abo verse but I wrote it with the real world in mind)

Day 15: “I don’t like dressing out in front of people in the locker room can you cover me from now on” AU

Minki dislikes PE.

Correct that.

He hates PE.

Well, it’s not really the PE part, it’s just the fact that they have to change in the locker room and there will be other boys and it makes Minki nervous. Like, really nervous. It’s the second time they have PE since the start of the new school year and he still doesn’t know everybody in his class, which makes changing together with them feel as if he’s changing together with a bunch of strangers.

He shudders at that thought: who in their right mind wants to change together anyways? Is it too much to build one person changing cubicles?

The others have long started changing and Minki knows he should too since PE is starting in a few minutes and he’ll get scolded for being late if he doesn’t start now.

He opens his locker with trembling hands and slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt, skin almost as white as the shirt itself showing and Minki quickly looks around to see if anybody was watching him and when he sees that nobody is he scolds himself for doing so and continues.

His PE shirt is on way faster than his shirt got off and then he’s looking down at his trousers: he wouldn’t mind running in them but his teacher sure would.

“Hey, are you ok?”

Minki looks up at the voice of which he thinks is directed at him. His own eyes meet that of a boy taller than he is.

And they’re beautiful.

Minki tries to reply but he ends up stuttering and his own embarrassment, his trembling, the beauty of the man and the fact that he still has to change become too much.

He starts crying.

The male in front of him starts panicking, asking him what’s wrong once more but it doesn’t work and the stranger ends up taking him in his arms, whispering small nothings.

He’s a stranger and Minki should be as afraid of him as he is of other strangers but he isn’t. The smell of the male is pleasant, calming yet sparks something in him he didn’t know existed.

“Are you calm enough to tell me what’s wrong now?”

“I just really, really dislike changing in these lockers with strangers… It’s uncomfortable.”

“I’ll just cover you from now on. No one should see what’s mine.”

 

(if you read this with abo in mind it should explain why Minki is so insecure and Jonghyun's scent really calmed him down.

If you didn't this is just a mess whoops)


	16. Monday, October 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: We’re both trying to get an apartment in this city at the same time as a million other people and I’m tired of competing for the same ones as you so I think it’s time we joined forces AU

Day 16: We’re both trying to get an apartment in this city at the same time as a million other people and I’m tired of competing for the same ones as you so I think it’s time we joined forces AU

“Welcome everyone. I see that we got many people wanting to take a look at this apartment, I hope one of you likes it and will go for it.”

Oh, the man didn’t know half of it.

Minki has been trying to get an apartment for the past two months since his current really isn’t enough anymore. He looked online, contacted everyone that could have known someone for him and went to every supermarket, checking the notices for any apartment to hire.

God knows why suddenly everyone was trying to get an apartment but Minki was one of them. It’s just that when there are many people interested that the price will be decided with the help of bidding. Since Minki is a student rent is not one of the things he can afford. His eyes go over every face he sees and scans them, guessing how much they would be able to pay for an apartment.

The last face is one he recognises; one of a male his age, a face that he has been seeing a lot since his apartment hunting has started. The male, Jonghyun if he remembers correctly, smiles at him and Minki can give a small smile before flushing and looking down.

His flush dies down and he starts focusing on what the man is telling: about how good it is and the more he hears it the more he wants it. It doesn’t take long before they all go to a bigger room and the bidding starts.

Minki quickly joins but as do others; the price is soon above his budget when Jonghyun, who’s standing beside him for quite some time already, starts talking.

“How about bidding with both of our budgets? Then we got more chance to get it.”

And so they do. They get their apartment and Minki can’t be happier.

-x-

A song starts playing. One would think it’s beautiful but Minki, who has used it as his alarm for years now, groans at it. He tries to get out of Jonghyuns arms as soft as possible and closes the alarm. He turns around and sees his husband still sleeping soundly. God knows how he does it but the older can sleep through everything.

“Come on sweetie, wake up.”

A squeal is heard through the house and Minki chuckles.

“And maybe it’s time to buy a bigger apartment.”


	17. Tuesday, October 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: ‘Ok, so, I know we’re roommates and very close to each other and whatever, but while you were out I was searching my socks under your bed since I thought they may have fallen down during the night from my top bunk bed and I found THREE ENTIRE FILE FOLDERS all named “Plans I should put in act to finally seduce my hot roommate” and I would VERY like to know the meaning of this” AU

Day 17: ‘Ok, so, I know we’re roommates and very close to each other and whatever, but while you were out I was searching my socks under your bed since I thought they may have fallen down during the night from my top bunk bed and I found THREE ENTIRE FILE FOLDERS all named “Plans I should put in act to finally seduce my hot roommate” and I would VERY like to know the meaning of this” AU

“Going out?”

The older nods at Minki’s question. “The boss called me if I take on another shift since Cheol called in sick. We all know he isn’t really sick but he did get off from work so someone has to take on his shift.”

Minki frowns at the answer and jumps down from his bed, making Jonghyun step out to catch him if he couldn’t land properly but he was getting better at it so the help wasn’t needed. “Thank you for acting like my guardrail again. Please do believe me when I say that I’m getting better at this though.” Jonghyun blushes and Minki knows it’s because he caught his actions.

Honestly, it’s adorable that every little thing can make the older flush like the tomatoes he despises so much.

No, really it makes Minki laugh how much Jonghyun hates the small, sweet tomatoes. He once cooked spaghetti and Jonghyun refused to eat them, no matter what he did.

Jonghyun might be adorable standing there, all red, but that doesn’t change the fact that he is once again taking on shifts of others and Minki can see his eye bags getting darker and he doesn’t want the older suffer because of his inability to say no to any request. “Jonghyun, please sleep when you come back okay? Your shifts are starting earlier, ending later and getting more, I’m worried.”

Jonghyun smiles at him and to his surprise hugs him. Minki is normally the one initiating the skinship, not the other way around and this time he assumes he feels like Jonghyun must feel. His heart is beating in a way it normally doesn’t and his mind doesn’t work like he wants to. When he finally stops feeling braindead he hugs back and nuzzles his head in the crouch of his neck, inhaling the familiar scent that surrounds him when they sleep together in the lower bunk bed because of his nightmares.

“I will, Minki-ah. Now go back to sleep.”

-x-

It’s bright when Minki opens his eyes again and he blinks a few times, groaning when he looks at the time. Almost eleven. Jonghyun will be home soon so he should make some lunch for him and a brunch for himself.

When he lands on the floor (this time it’s a bit harder than when Jonghyun was watching him, maybe Jonghyun did help him) he notices that his feet touch the could floor, meaning that he lost his socks in his sleep. He looks through his bed and when they’re not there he decides to search under Jonghyuns since they’re not in his either.

It isn’t surprising that he finds a lot of stuff under Jonghyuns bed; cleaning isn’t either of their best points and shoving it under the bed is ten times easier. Deciding that he wants to be productive he takes everything from under the bed and throws the clothes in the laundry basket and throws away things that are practically trash. Three file folders almost follow but when he sees that they’re actually not covered in dust and he reads the title he decides not to.

He lays them on the kitchen table and decides to start cooking, thinking about what he should do with three folders of “Plans I should put in act to finally seduce my hot roommate”. Really, he doesn’t even dare to think of what’s inside.

Okay, so he peeked inside.

And okay, he might be as red as the tomatoes Jonghyun hates so much.

This might all be true but he keeps them on the kitchen table, trying to ignore them and actually focus on the cooking that he doesn’t want to burn.

When he’s done almost burning the food he hears the door fall in the lock, indicating that Jonghyun is home. He puts the files on the countertop so Jonghyun doesn’t see them when he sits down.

“Minki-ah, thank you for the food.”

The food is gone way sooner than it was cooked and Minki starts talking again.

“How was work?”

“Pretty good, not really busy. Did you sleep long after I was gone? I’m sorry that I woke you up.”

Minki shakes his head. “No need to apologize, I slept till eleven and then cleaned our room.” His eyes observe everything he sees Jonghyun do, trying to find anything suspicious but nothing catches his attention.

“I even cleaned under the bed, threw away some stuff and even found this.”

Now Jonghyun stiffens and when the files get on the table he bites his lip.

“Care to explain?”

“Well, that are my plans to woo you that would actually start tomorrow but I guess I can start now too.”

 

 


	18. Wednesday, October 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: “I’m a siren and I keep accidentally forgetting that I have roommates now and end up putting them in my thrall when I’m singing Taylor Swift songs in the shower” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the day I remembered that I really, really dislike Taylor Swift's music.

Day 18: “I’m a siren and I keep accidentally forgetting that I have roommates now and end up putting them in my thrall when I’m singing Taylor Swift songs in the shower” AU

“But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time  
Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time”

The water was turning a temperature that Minki really, really liked and he relaxed totally when it hit his head. The water hits his head and gave him the feeling he was swimming under a waterfall again like he would back then when he wasn’t part of the human world.

Now he is part of said human world and things as showers like these can please him to no end, bringing the same feeling as the memories do that come with it and while it can make Minki sad from time to time it now just makes him happy that he found his place here and this helps him.

Another of Taylor Swift’s songs start playing and Minki continues singing.

The shampoo bottle is taken from the rack and opens with a click. Minki pours way too much on his hand and adds it to his hair, making it foam till it’s so much it just falls down. The song continues playing and Minki keeps singing until the door opens with a bang.

Minki lets the conditioner fall down to the ground in shock when he sees Jonghyun standing in the bathroom, eyes open but a kind of red that’s not good.

His hand hits his forehead when he realizes what the cause of this situation is.

The water is stopped and a hand reaches out of the shower cabin to get the towel that was prepared in advance. He dries himself off as fast as he can and covers his lower part with it when he steps out of the shower.

“Call Minhyun” He says to his phone and then the beep starts. Minki takes Jonghyun by the hand and sits him down on the closed toilet. Three beeps later and Minhyun voice echoes through the speaker.

“Minki-ah, what do you need?”

“Well, I might have been singing in the shower and forgot that Jonghyun was home.”

“…I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

 

Minki might like his boyfriend submissive in bed from time to time but this was not the way he preferred.


	19. Thursday, October 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: “We’re strangers but I absolutely hate your music taste and I feel the need to tell you this on a crowded subway” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay about the drabble of today,,, I just really love Little Mix.

NU'EST'S FIRST WIN BITCHEEEESS

~~Okay about the drabble of~~ ~~today,,,~~ ~~I just really love Little Mix.~~

Day 19: “We’re strangers but I absolutely hate your music taste and I feel the need to tell you this on a crowded subway” AU

“I let you come and take the wheel and ooooh.”

He puts the sounds of his phone even higher- it’s on 9 now and Minki is sure that the ones sitting around him can hear but he honestly doesn’t care because c’mon it’s Litte Mix?  And it’s Friday morning? Like boi he needs to but his frustration and energy into something.

And this Friday morning it’s Little Mix and nobody can’t change that.

“They call me Lamborghini because I just know what I’m worth and-“ The song is cut off when his earbuds leave his ears and Minki scrunches at the tingling pain that leaves. He turns around to see what caused his earbuds to leave his ears because this isn’t the first time it happened- sometimes he’s stuck behind something that he doesn’t know or he accidentally lets his phone drop with takes down his earbuds too but this time it’s a quite handsome male around his age.

“I’m sorry but what do you think you’re doing with my earbuds?”

The man in front of him is pushed closer to him, invading his personal space by far more than he enjoys, when there are more passengers joining and he can feel the other’s breath on his face.

“Well I’m sorry but your music was so loud that I could listen with you and while I normally wouldn’t have mind was your music so bad that I couldn’t handle it and-“

“So wait, I should stop listening because you don’t like it? Dream on.” Minki takes his phone and earbuds out of the hands of the stranger (damn they feel nice)  and puts it back in his ears, making sure to set the music even higher.

He isn’t even halfway into Reggaetón Lento when his source of music once again leaves him. He turns around once more and glares at the male.

“What’s it this time? The song isn’t half as bad as power!”

The male chuckles and shakes his head. “It isn’t that, it’s just that you put your music so loud that I’m afraid you’ll hurt your hearing.”

Aw, that’s sweet. He can’t stop the blush that creeps up his cheeks.

“That and you keep dancing to the music with your sinful hips in a public bus. I’m sure I’m not the only male looking at them.”

Minki totally flushes when he looks around him and confirms that there are indeed many looking at them.

“God can I disappear,” he mutters and the stranger shocks him by pushing his head to his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I’ll hide your pretty face so you don’t need to be embarrassed.”  


	20. Friday, October 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: “This person just fell asleep on me in the subway but they’re cute so whatever” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I can't believe I actually did a nuest!chat chapter
> 
> 2\. since this is the first time I did it, it's a mess and probably not funny but it's Friday night and I went shopping so I missed their second win (so deal with it). 

**Onibugi:** wlekdshgldsgk

 **BRBCRYING** : U ok?

 **Onibugi:** Well not really

 **Emperor** : Damn

 **Tiger:** Wait what happened

 **Tiger:** What did I miss

 **Onibugi:** There is this cute boy next to me

 **Tiger:** Wait ur gay?

 **Emperor:** Pic pls

 **BRBCRYING:** Boi he told us that a year ago

 **Tiger:** Well I’m sorry for forgetting

 **Tiger:** I wouldn’t have if he actually got a boyfriend

 **Onibugi** : Ouch

 **Onibugi:** Anyways

 **Empero** r: Jonghyun

 **Tiger** : Be a man

 **BRBCRYING** : And talk to him

 **Onibugi:** Well if you guys would let me finish

 **Tiger:** Never

 **Onibugi:** You would know

 **BRBCRYING:** What

 **Onibugi:** That said boy is currently asleep on my shoulder

 **Emperor:** Now I really want a pic

 **Onibugi:** [ picture ]

[ ](https://imgur.com/a/71aRW)

**Onibugi:** But my shoulder hurts af bc of him

 **Emperor:** He’s cute endure it and introduce us to him this week.

 

(lets imagine a selfie version of it)


	21. Saturday, October 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: ONE NIGHT STAND BEFORE THE FIRST DAY OF YOUR NEW JOB AND OOPS THAT WAS YOUR NEW BOSS YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH AU

Day 21: ONE NIGHT STAND BEFORE THE FIRST DAY OF YOUR NEW JOB AND OOPS THAT WAS YOUR NEW BOSS YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH AU

“Come on, come on, give me another one,” he says to the barkeeper who just raises his eyebrow at him. “You’re sure you can handle that, pretty boy?” Minki rolls his eyes at the reply and gives the man a dirty look. “See mister, I’ve heard that before and after all those times I still don’t like hearing it. I want a drink. I pay for said drink and I go again. What’s the problem? Just do your work and give it to me!” The barkeeper chuckles and raises his hands as if he is innocent. “Will be right there,” the man says before actually doing his work. Minki sighs and leans at the bar, scanning the crowd with his eyes while he was waiting for the cola Malibu (with too much Malibu to still be called cola Malibu).

Minki pays the barkeeper and takes the drink, walking to where he came from. His eyes have to adjust to the dimness of their corner since the lights flashing around on the dance floor were ten times brighter. “Ya Minki! What kind of journey around the world did you make? You were gone for ages!” His friend, Minhyun, explains.  Minki lets himself fall down next to the male and drowns half of the glass at once. “The damn barkeeper thought it was funny to joke with me. You know, the jokes apparently every barkeeper has to make when I ask for another drink.”

Minhyun full out laughs at him. “Well, you don’t exactly look like a man that can handle his alcohol. Your face screams ‘One more drink and I’ll lose conscious’ no matter what you do.” Minki punches the man on the shoulder. “Anyways, let’s not make it too late today, I got my first day at work tomorrow,” he reminds the fox-eyed man and finishes the leftover of his drink. “Why is alcohol so expensive? You pay a lot and get two sips,” he mutters and Minhyun once again laughs. Minhyun always laughs, at freaking everything, when he’s drunk and Minki needs to hold himself back from slapping him once more. “Let’s just go back dancing,” Minhyun says and Minki is grateful that his friend still has some sense left in him.

“You see that man there?” Minhyun tries to whisper but it’s more like screaming less than all the others do, but Minki nods (even though there is a horrible sound ringing in his ear).There, in a corner like he and Minhyun had just occupied, sits a man who’s obviously uncomfortable, doesn’t want to be here and would most likely want to disappear. “If you can get him to dance with you, I’ll pay all your drinks next time we go clubbing.”

Mink smirks and shakes the hand of his friend, agreeing to the bet.

“You better prepare some money.”

-x-

Minki groans when he opens his eyes, his back hurts when he turns around and when he stretches his legs pain shoots through them. When his eyes finally focus enough to see the time on the alarm that’s not his he almost jumps out of bed. He can’t be too late on the freaking first day of his new job! 

He picks up his clothes and puts them on with as little sound as possible, trying to not wake the one whose name he screamed all night. He wants to walk away from the bed, out of the man’s room but a hand grabs his wrist and drags him back into bed.

“Stay.”

Minki wines. “I really want to but today is the first day of my new job.”

Jonghyun tugs him closer and presses kisses on his jaw, going all the way to his lips and ending with one that turned heated in one second. “As much as I want to keep kissing you I really need to go.”

“Mm, don’t worry about your job. I’ll call in sick for you.”

“They,” – another kiss – “Goddamnit Jonghyun I’m trying to talk, they aren’t going to accept that on my first day.”

“Oh they will. They will probably know what my status is when they hear my name and if they dare to refuse I’ll let them learn of my status.”

Minki got a job at one of the biggest companies in the world and he was lucky to get it, he didn’t want to waste this once in a lifetime change.

“But-“

“Just tell me the name of the company.”

“Nublutes.”

Another kiss is shared and they keep going like that for a while.

“Jonghyun I thought you-“

“Minki-ah, I’m the owner of Nublutes. Anyone who dares to fire you for not turning up without listening to you tomorrow gets fired.”

(Nothing else than moans are heard after that.)


	22. Sunday, October 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: “You act pretty weird but were friends so I don’t say anything. Wait you’re a fairy?! That explains a lot.” AU

(some of Minki's traits were based on[ this](http://fairies.zeluna.net/2011/11/common-fairy-traits_06.html))

Day 22: “You act pretty weird but were friends so I don’t say anything. Wait you’re a fairy?! That explains a lot.” AU

Jonghyun has prepared himself to a lot but when he opens the door to his shared room he’s still surprised. Minki is laying on his bed (literally as in his and not his own) which is a surprise itself because he usually only does that when they’re sleeping together (don’t think too much) since the smaller prefers the top bunk but he’s shocked when the younger is crying and surrounded by…. Glitters? The fuck?

Okay Jonghyun. Don’t say anything. It’s Minki. He always has his reasons.

He walks up to the crying male and wraps his arms around the unsuspecting man. He can feel Minki’s body tense up but when he makes eye contact with his roommate he can feel the body totally relax, but the sobs get louder.

“C’mon Minki, tell me. What’s wrong?”

“It’s, it’s just so so so so beautiful and it’s a blessing to my ears and god I want to be able to sing like this and god Jonghyun can we go see them life one day please please pretty please?”

The crying doesn’t decrease and when Jonghyun sees glitter appearing on his skin and the glitter around them increasing he starts to question his own sanity. Glitters around Minki weren’t uncommon. There were many times that whenever Minki felt emotional the glitters would follow soon after and the younger had claimed “to really like glitters” which they just accepted.

It’s not as if they have any other logical explanation for it anyways.

“What are you even watching that makes you this emotional?”

Minki plugs out the high-quality headphone and puts the sound of the phone as high as possible and Jonghyun prepares himself for it but is surprised when [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_OGaSy99vU) starts to play.

“This is what made you so emotional? Minki, it’s not as if you’ve never seen EXO perform before.”

“Yeah I know but it’s, it’s just that their voices are really beautiful and why isn’t mine like that like I’m a fairy my voice should be magical but it’s just this.”

“What?!”

“Wait what?”

“Minki-“

“O my fucking god I did not just expose myself like that oh my fucking god Minhyun is going to kill me!”

“You’re a fairy?”

“Ye-yes.”

“Oh. Well that explains the glitter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I was just really in the mood for this song)


	23. Monday, October 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23:  Pros of a vampire boyfriend:
> 
> Will stay in all day with you to watch movies  
> Turns into a bat sometimes which is super cute

Day 23:  Pros of a vampire boyfriend:

  * Will stay in all day with you to watch movies
  * Turns into a bat sometimes which is super cute



When Jonghyun had revealed the truth about him being a vampire Minki had needed some time apart from his boyfriend, needing some time for himself. It wasn’t as if he suddenly hated his boyfriend, no, he still loved Jonghyun as much as before. He just needed to adjust to it; it wasn’t as if every boyfriend suddenly comes with an “I’m a vampire” as a present for their first year anniversary and while it did explain quite some things it left a lot of questions too.

Lucky for Jonghyun that Minki could recover from the shock really fast and it didn’t take longer than a hell of a month until everything was back to normal.

And Minki had started to see all the good things of having a vampire as boyfriend.

-x-

“Hey, Minki. Baby, c’mon, wake up.”

The boy turns slaps away the cold hand that has been trying to wake him up for quite a while now.

“Yah, don’t act like a brat.”

The half-asleep boy turns his back to his boyfriend and grumbles.

“I’m no brat. My throat hurts and I feel like I can’t even get out of this bed without crying of pain.”

Jonghyun bit his lip, biting his lip in a guilty way since he knows that he was the cause of the pain (yet he doesn’t regret anything).

“You don’t have any lectures today?”

“Only one but I don’t need to worry if I don’t turn up.”

“Okay then. I’ll get you some soup, go to sleep till I come back.”

Jonghyun didn’t get an answer but it confirmed that his boyfriend already did so.

-x-

He softly blows the soup, sipping a bit to test if it wasn’t too hot and then moved the spoon to Minki. The latter pouts at his action, still mad at the brat comment and the feeding isn’t doing any good on his hurt ego, but the pouting makes him only seem more like a child which makes the (very much) older chuckle.

“C’mon, open up.”

The soup is finished fast since it always had been one of the younger’s favourite dishes and the bowl is set aside. Minki moves to make room for Jonghyun and when the older joins he snuggles against him.

(The movie isn’t even halfway when Minki has fallen sleep again.)

(Not that Jonghyun minds, watching his boyfriend sleep was nice.)

(In a non-creepy way.)

-x-

“Jonghyun?”

“Yes baby?”

The younger takes Jonghyun’s hands in his own and makes the best puppy eyes he can do.

“No baby. Yes I love you but no, I’m not going to turn into a bat again.”

Okay, so the puppy eyes aren't enough. Time to pout.

“Minki, unless you want to end up being eaten I would suggest you to stop pouting because it makes your lips look delicious.”

Heh.

The pout disappears, only to be replaced by a smirk.

“Well, suck the life out of me then vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (what's this mess I'm sorry)


	24. Tuesday, October 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Cons of a vampire boyfriend
> 
> Think they know more than you since they’re several hundred years old (also that age gap yikes)  
> Will only go out at night  
> Have to be careful making out  
> No Italian food ever

Day 24: Cons of a vampire boyfriend

  * Think they know more than you since they’re several hundred years old (also that age gap yikes)
  * Will only go out at night
  * Have to be careful making out
  * No Italian food ever



“Minki, shall we go out for dinner tonight?”

The couple lays on the cough, the smaller in the embrace of the (way) older male. They left reality from time to time to visit dreamland as it was one’s night and the other’s natural morning.

“…”

“Minki?”

“Jonghyun, I love having dinner with you but I am not going out in the middle of the night. Not even if you actually went to get Italian food with me but that isn’t happening soon either so you can go back to dreamland.”

“Minki, you will have to wait another month until we can actually go out in daylight again.”

“Till you can go out. I can still go out.”

“That wasn’t the point Minki.”

“Please remember to order your wannabe-human medicine a bit earlier next time. I need my vampire boyfriend fully functioning, thank you.”

“Don’t blame me, Minhyun didn’t ask the boss to send any holy water.”

“You’re your own damn being with your own brain so fucking use it.”

“Keep it down Minki, I’ve been using this brain long before you were born.”

“Which means I’m dating a grandpa. Yikes.”

“Minki. Shut up or I’ll make you.”

“I dare you to.”

“I can even eat you up.”

“Jonghyun, keep your vampire assets away from me. As long as we won’t have a normal date on a normal time with normal Italian food you aren’t getting a piece of this sweet ass.”


	25. Wednesday, October 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: “I was hunting in the woods one night and you just shape-shifted into a wolf what the heck?” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not too much Jren but at least there is an actual plot

Day 25: “I was hunting in the woods one night and you just shape-shifted into a wolf what the heck?” AU

“Minki, you’ll be the one to hunt some food today,” his mother tells him while she puts some more wood on the fireplace. Her back is turned to him but he can hear her loud and clear. That has always been one of his mother’s characteristics; no matter how she was talking to you, her message would always come across, never leaving any space for discussions.

“Sorry? Isn’t that Dongho’s task?”

His mother only has two sons; Dongho and he himself. He is the smaller out of the two, the youngest, the most fragile and sadly the most feminine. They look down on him and all his good points disappear when they look at his older brother. His older brother is strong, armed with broad shoulders and a muscled body, the entire perfect view of a man. The perfect son anyone could wish for in this village, and as of now, the perfect son-in-law.

The matter of marriage comes up a lot when it comes to his older brother but they pass it as soon as his own name is dropped. People joke about him being the bride in a marriage, someone secretly a woman and there were some either brave or dumb enough to check whether he was. Lucky for him his bond with his brother is strong and whenever the others acted in ways they shouldn’t Dongho would be there to save him.

And as his older brother is the strongest, it is him that would hunt in the dark woods that aren’t too far away from the village that is their home. Minki would stay home, helping his mom with tasks that the daughter she never had should have done. His mom doesn’t complain; she is happy he at least did something rather than being like some of the males who only go after girls all day long.

“Remember the girl with curls as if they were made out of gold? The one that visited more than once?”

Minki nods; it would be impossible not to. The girl was beautiful and has as a personality as great as her looks.

“Dongho went to visit her. He seems to be interested in her.”

Minki smiles. His brother’s happiness is his own happiness and it was time Dongho found someone liked someone as much as they all like him.

“I’ll do it then.”

-x-

It’s already becoming dark yet Minki feels like he has only been here for a very short time. To his surprise, it didn’t take long for him to shoot a hare and a dove. He strays away from the main path in hope to catch sight of an animal bigger than the ones he saw before and bring home some more flesh than needed so his mother would have to worry less.

A sound suspiciously much like that of an animal as big as a deer goes through the wood and Minki follows it only to have his hopes crushed and to start shaking out of anxiety. Right in front of his eyes, a male who once was a human became a monster that could kill him without even trying.


	26. Thursday, October 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: “I’m Team Valor, you’re Team Instinct and apparently we have to hate each other but fuck you’re really cute

Day 26: “I’m Team Valor, you’re Team Instinct and apparently we have to hate each other but fuck you’re really cute

The hype of Pokémon GO still hasn’t died down for some reason and if he has to be honest, he doesn’t mind. His youth (and even when he wasn’t that youthful anymore) was spend playing Pokémon games in his free times so he’ll admit that compared to the Nintendo games, Pokémon GO isn’t that amazing but he loves that it isn’t just interaction on his phone; he has met some amazing people too.

He’s currently at the biggest city that is near his own as today would be a day that everyone who becomes the leader of a gym gets a special present. Becoming a leader isn’t as easy anymore; those who still play are getting better and better each day and he himself isn’t someone that has the time to travel around the country to get the Pokémon he needs to win. While he stays where he is he found out that making sure that they level up and their evolution work is just as important.

He catches some lower level Pokémon on his way to the gym and smiles when he looks up from his phone and sees Minhyun sitting on the terrace of a little shop that’s near the gym, his regular cup of tea in front of him. He creeps up to Minhyun and gets to the other male without being noticed as Minhyun was totally focused on his own battle and breaks all the concentration with a “Hello”, which resulted in Minhyun dropping his phone and cursing. “Jonghyun, it’s already falling down more than ever before. I got no money to buy another one.”

The waitress greets him and he orders a coffee. When he sits down he notices how warm the sun actually is and takes off his jacket. “Hello to you too Minhyun.”

“You’re ready for some fighting? It’s been crazy here since early morning, fight after fight and at the beginning the leader switched from time to time but now there is this one guy that nobody can beat for some reason. I can’t either.”

“Let me check.”

He opens the gym and sees a male from team Mystic with quite some amazing Pokémon. However, the gym reloads not even a second later and there is a new leader; someone with the yellow logo he can recognize in his dreams by now. A male from team Instinct. The player is either a full-time player or someone with a lot of money if he can read the character based on his clothing and Pokémon.

There is a commotion going on at the table that’s two tables behind Minhyun and while his friend only rolls his eyes at the loud men he doesn’t pay it any thought until he catches what they’re singing.

“Wow Minki, you finally beat that one!”

“I thought it would be impossible as nobody else was able to beat him but I guess I did something right for once.”

His attention goes back to his own table when he sees his friend looking irritated. “Jonghyun, you’re listening to the conversation of others again. Mind your manners.”

“But that blond male sitting behind you is the current leader and fuck _he’s cute_.”

-x-

His own battle ends with negative results for him but as he can hear the winner’s “YEAH”  he smiles.

“Jonghyun, you’re getting more creepy every day. You just lost, why are you staring into nothing and smiling like a boy in love.”

“Because I might as well be in love.”

“Jonghyun, that blondie is a member from Instinct and you’re one from Valor, what are you thinking?! You’re enemies!”

“Minhyun, it’s a freaking game. I am not going to let a potential boyfriend walk out of my life just because of a game.”

His friend rolls his eyes once more but he pays it no mind as he stands up and walks to the table of the blond haired male and his friend.

“You’re the current gym leader, right?”

“Yes, I am. How can I help you?”

“I know that we’re from different teams and I just lost from you but would you please go out on a date with me?”

A shy smile appears on the face of, if he heard correctly, Minki and he can’t help but blush because of the male’s cuteness. Minki suddenly doesn’t sound as confident as he first was but he stutters a yes and he smiles. His eye catches a paper and a pen laying on the table and he writes down his phone number.

“Call me if you have time.”

Minki nods and he walks back to his own table, sits down and looks right in the face of his shocked friend.

“Jonghyun what the hell did you just do?”

“Yeah Jonghyun, who do you think you are?”

The second voice isn’t one he expected and when he looks to the owner he recognizes him as the male Minki was sitting with.

“I’m sorry but do we have a problem?”

“Oh we don’t, I just wanted to tell you that you aren’t taking Minki out anytime soon.” With that, he walks back to the table where Minki is still sitting, an adorable confused look on his face and he is taken by the hand and is forced to leave the terrace.

“I’ll call you!” He manages to understand what Minki says and smiles at him, “Please do!”

“Not happening anytime soon!”


	27. Friday, October 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: You have a Bulbasaur and I have a Squirtle, hey wanna trade? Also you’re very cute, let’s go out.

Day 27: You have a Bulbasaur and I have a Squirtle, hey wanna trade? Also you’re very cute, let’s go out.

When Jonghyun got his first Pokémon, a Squirtle called Leonardo, he asked his mother what she had been thinking when she brought it home. Jonghyun wasn’t a very confident boy when he was younger while the new-born Squirtle was nothing but, so it ended up with Leonardo dragging him everywhere rather than the other way around.

Now they’re 10 years older; he’s 18 and his Squirtle is still the same, only older. Jonghyun did change, however. Not only his appearance, and while puberty did him rather well, his personality changed even better as he’s now confident. He’s the one dragging Leonardo everywhere now, though that doesn’t happen much anymore. He let the Squirtle retire after all those years fighting and winning. It stays home now, at his mother’s place, most of the time and helps her with watering the plants and other small tasks.

That didn’t mean Jonghyun was alone now; he made quite some friends over the years and found many Pokémon after all the journeys he went on with Leonardo.

He goes to college now and his life is starting to become repetitive. He doesn’t exactly dislike it, but he misses the excitement of the journeys he would make in the breaks from school he had when he was younger. College and his side job as a helper in a care center for Pokémon doesn’t leave him much free time for traveling so he welcomes every change in his life with open arms.

One of those changes is a blond boy that is standing in the garden of his mom’s house when Jonghyun visits. He lives in dorms so doesn’t see his mother anymore and even though he loves the freedom he knows his mother misses him a lot and keeps his promise of visiting at least once a month.

The sun in shining bright yet the cool wind makes goosebumps appear on his arms. It’s not the wrong kind of goosebumps, he isn’t freezing, it’s welcomed and Jonghyun enjoys the freshness of the early summer morning.

The boy doesn’t notice him when he walks inside and he has to fake a cough to get noticed.

When he does get noticed, the boy starts apologizing and introduces himself as Minki. Apparently, his mom discovered that only having Leonardo as help wouldn’t be enough anymore and hires Minki to help her whenever she needs him.

He also discovers that Leonardo took a very big liking in the boy when he sees the Pokémon beg for attention, them playing together or as the Pokémon hugs the fragile legs of the boy.

“You got pokémon yourself, Minki?” He asks when he sees how great he is with all the Pokémon that occupy his mom’s house.

“I only got one since I don’t have much time to travel. It’s a Bulbasaur named Floor, it’s just that she’s really energetic and wants to fight but I can’t take her out for fights as much as she would like,” the smaller boy explains and Jonghyun nods, recognising the feeling that an owner feels when he can’t give his Pokémon what he likes.

“How about this; Leonardo really likes you and is already retired, so he doesn’t feel the need anymore to fight. Floor is still a young one and needs to get properly trained, something I can do without taking many journeys. What if we would exchange our Pokémon for a while so they could be happier? We could meet up a bit more so we keep seeing them and make them happy.”

The blond boy is silent for a while, the fact that he’s thinking clear on his face.

“We could do that. I would like to regularly see Floor but if you can train her and it’ll make her happier I won’t see why I wouldn’t agree.”

“Nice! We could always travel together once the summer break starts. It isn’t that much longer until we have our freedom again and we can actually travel for a month then.”

Minki agrees.

(And Jonghyun is glad he did, since it was the start of their relationship, what started as a friendship, turned into one of love and ended as a marriage.)


	28. Saturday, October 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: You just broke into my backyard at three a.m., tell me what you’re doing or I’m calling- oh wait you’re playing Pokémon Go? What level are you on?? AU

Day 28: You just broke into my backyard at three a.m., tell me what you’re doing or I’m calling- oh wait you’re playing Pokémon Go? What level are you on?? AU

Jonghyun groans when the screen of his Nintendo becomes black, reminding him of how he actually should have gotten out of bed to get the charger. It’s 3 AM, hence why he didn’t get his charger that’s still laying downstairs in the living room. He puts the game on his nightstand and groans. When he closes his eyes and the dark greets him he notices how tired he actually. He turns around and snuggles into this pillow, looking forward to the sleep that will greet him soon.

Correction, should’ve great him soon. It’s not even 5 minutes later that he’s fully awake again.

His bedroom is on the back of the house, meaning that he hears everything that happens in his backyard through the window that he lets open at night, all too happy to welcome the cool air in the summer nights.

Usually, it’s the birds that keep him awake at night or wake him up in the early hours of the morning, but now he hears sounds that sound as if someone is climbing the fence.

Which wouldn’t be such a strange thing as it had happened before, the wealth of Jonghyuns family quite well known. Jonghyun finally gets the strength to pull off the covers and get out of bed. When he opens the curtains and looks through the window he sees a small light – probably from a cell phone – and hears the not-so-quiet groans of a man.

He sits in de windowsill and searches for the ladder with his feet, mentally congratulating himself for when he does. He slips onto it and walks down the ladder, making as little sound as possible. He softly curses when his phone almost falls out of his hand but the bad mood soon disappears as his feet touch the ground.

He walks to the light that’s still struggling with the fence, obviously too busy to notice the owner nearing. An idea pops up and Jonghyun smirks at himself, oh how evil he can be.

“Boo!”

A scream that probably woke up anyone near is heard, followed up by a hard thud, indicating that the body fell down.

Jonghyun might be catching a thief but he can’t help but laugh, the fact that it’s the first time he heard a laugh like that not making it better.

“Hey! It’s not funny, that hurt!”

He raises his eyebrow, even though nobody can see it.

“What the fuck are you doing here in the middle of the night?”

“Catching Pokémon. Duh.”

“Well come to the other side then, I wanna see how far you are.”

“That was not what I expected.”

“Not surprised.”

“Well I would love to get to your side but as you might have guessed already, I kinda fail to climb it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y'all are lucky, I will torture my taoris readers with angst the upcoming nights but you guys can read tooth-rotting fluff)


	29. Sunday, October 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: “I just adopted a kid but it turned out they have magic powers” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (warning: death)

Day 29: “I just adopted a kid but it turned out they have magic powers” AU

When Jonghyun signed up to adopt a kid, he didn’t sign up to adopt a kid with magical powers. One with magical powers that nobody, including the kid itself, could control.

Sure, ice wasn’t as destructive as other powers that the kid could have had, like wind or fire, but try explaining to the kindergarten teacher why there is ice in the drinks of the kid.

(Jonghyun had terribly failed and got a speech about how horrible it was of him as a dad to give his child frozen drinks to school and where he even got the idea to do so from.)

It was that when Minki joined their world, everything became better.

Minki was a few years younger than Jonghyun and just as alone as Jonghyun had been before he adopted Yibo.

The resemblance between the child and no-longer stranger was only their femininity, or so Jonghyun thought in the beginning. He was soon proven wrong when he started observing the both played together, noticing that they had actions scarily alike.

Jonghyun once asked if Minki was Yibo’s long-lost family and that it would be the reason for the younger to stay with Jonghyun, but Minki denied. He didn’t have a son himself nor any family that could have had a son of this age.

So the thought of being family got dismissed, which left Jonghyun with only questions and no answers.

They became closer, almost like the real family they both never had. It was nice for everyone, and that itself settled Jonghyun enough to not ask about the overlaps between his new lover and his adopted son as it visibly started to stress out Minki.

Or at least that’s the only answer Jonghyun could think of when he started questioning Minki’s thinning frame. He never directly asked his lover, as weight is a painful thing for the younger male and he didn’t want to hurt his loved one even more.

However, it didn’t stop at just losing weight; the younger couldn’t sleep in peace anymore, his eye bags getting darker every day. The normally shining eyes lost its glow, turning into soulless black orbs. Minki wasn’t happy anymore, nor sad, he was like a slowly dying flame; he lost all his brightness.

In all those bad things Jonghyun did notice a good thing. Yibo was slowly grasping control over his powers which meant he had to worry less about the younger.

A year later, when Jonghyun sat next to Minki’s deathbed, he got the answer to the question he kept asking himself.

Why?

Yibo had hugged his father, which surprised Jonghyun as Yibo was never one to initiate skinship but he wrapped his son in his arms.

“Papa died because of me.”

“Ya, Yibo. Don’t say things like that. It’ll make papa sad if he heard you say that.”

“I’m serious dad.”

“What do you mean, Yibo?”

“Papa did have powers too. Papa’s fire calmed down my ice.”

“Why did papa never tell me about his powers?”

“He didn’t want to hurt you even more. And he knew he was going to lose it as calming down mine was very tiring and cost a lot.”

Jonghyun put his son in his bed that night and went straight back to Minki. Tears started dripping down when he softly touched Minki’s hand, observing his face, afraid he won’t remember the face he loved dearly one day.

Upstairs, in Yibo’s room, the temperature was lowering fast and soon it started freezing, the boy’s tears turning into ice, the last teardrops of ice that would ever fall down. The cold was everywhere, freezing everything including the child’s heart, making it unable to beat ever again.

(And so, Jonghyun lost everything he had and loved dearly in a timespan all too short.)

(His own heart couldn’t take it anymore, it lost the fire it needed and the cold to cool it down. And so, that also stopped.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (bonus points for those who know who Yibo is)


	30. Monday, October 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: “I’m a history major and I keep getting into arguments with one of my classmates about things because they keep saying I’m wrong so I finally scream, ‘how would you know?!” and they’re like. ‘Because I was THERE’ and that’s how we all find out that there is a centuries-old vampire taking our British history class” AU

Day 30: “I’m a history major and I keep getting into arguments with one of my classmates about things because they keep saying I’m wrong so I finally scream, ‘how would you know?!” and they’re like. ‘Because I was THERE’ and that’s how we all find out that there is a centuries-old vampire taking our British history class” AU

“Great answer Jonghyun. Now class, that’s how you prepare a class,” his professor praises him when he is the only one that knows the answer to the question everyone could have known if they even touched the book but it’s obvious nobody did.

“He’s wrong,” an all too familiar voice comments and Jonghyun sighs, already knowing where this conversation was going as it has gone down the same road many times before.

“The man wasn’t murdered,” Minki continues, “He was tortured for days and left to die, all alone. His youngest child found him the next day.”

“Minki, where do you get things like these?”                   

“The internet, sir. History sites are actually great.”

“Minki, you know that most of the works on the internet aren’t to be trusted?”

“Sir, do you want the truth?”

“Yes.”

“It’s true.”

“Minki, are we going to have this conversation once again?” Jonghyun asked, subtly interrupting the conversation between his professor and classmate as he doesn’t want to see their discussion become a fight once again, as both can go quite far when they’re passionate.

“When are you going to believe me?! You guys learn facts full of faults all day long!”

“Minki, we will once you will actually tell your source.”

“I was there okay?! I was the fucking best friend of that youngest son and was the one that comforted the poor boy after he got traumatized. I was the fucking one that buried the body.”

“Minki, what did you smoke before coming here?”

“Correction, Minki doesn’t smoke. What pills did you take because I want some too.”

“We call it blood pills and they don’t have the same effect as drugs, they're our food so we don’t have to kill your kind.”

“…”

“Well, that was it for today’s class. Tomorrow's assignment is about the influence of vampires on society through history.”


	31. Tuesday, October 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: ‘We’ve been engaged to be married since we were three but this is the first time we’ve met and you’re portraits really don’t do you justice’ AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H A P PY  H A L L O W E E N 

Day 31: ‘We’ve been engaged to be married since we were three but this is the first time we’ve met and you’re portraits really don’t do you justice’ AU

“So, do you agree?” Miss Choi, the face of the household and technically not the one with the most power in the house but everyone will listen to her commands.

“Yes I do, this sounds like a great opportunity and a smart way to finally become a family,” Miss Kim, who has been Miss Choi’s best friend since the first time the woman entered the world of royalties, agrees.

Arranging the marriage of your son who is currently three years old might get questionable looks, especially in this day and age where arranged marriages aren’t a daily thing anymore, but alas, the families are still rich and powerful and the enders didn’t change either. They might have turned older over the years but their will is just as strong so who are the woman to go against the wills of their father-in-laws? The only thing they could possibly get out of it is even more uproar in the family and that wasn’t something the women wanted to be the cause of so they decided to make the best of it and engage their sons to eachother.

-x-

“Mom,” sixteen-year-old Minki begins, “when will I meet that man?”

Miss Choi sighs and rolls her eyes while shaking her head. “It isn’t as if his name may not be spoken. Stop referring to him as ‘that man’ and start calling him Jonghyun. Once you get married you’ll have to do it too so you might as well get used to it,” she lectures her son.

“Correction, when will I meet Jonghyun? You engaged us 13 years ago and yet I’ve not seen his face, not even on a photo!” the boy responds. Miss Choi’s eyes lighten up at the word photo and her face shows signs of remembrance. “I still got this portrait that was given to me last week but then the accident with your grandfather happened and I totally forgot! Let me get it for you.”

(Minki grimaces when he sees the portrait. The artist either isn’t good or the male isn’t handsome.)

(He really hopes it’s the first.)

-x-

“Wow,” is the first thing Minki says when he meets Jonghyun for the first time in his life, as it’s his eighteenth birthday and their parents deemed it appropriate to have them meet now as their wedding would be in a month.

“Hello to you too, Minki. I’m Jonghyun, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” the older introduces himself as if Minki isn’t gaping at him.

“Jonghyun, forget those formalities, we’re getting married. I’m Minki and we’ll have enough time to go over the formalities another time. Now tell me how your artist was so bad that you look 10 times better in real than on that painting.”

(Minki decides he’s really happy with the fact that it was the artist that was horrible and not Jonghyuns face.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ THANK YOU FOR STAYING TILL THE END ♥ ]
> 
> [ thank you to all my readers and those who subscribed, upvoted and commented ♥ ] 
> 
>  
> 
> [ if you have any favorite drabble that you want to be turned into a one-shot or possibly a multi-chaptered fic, please comment ♥ ]


End file.
